


Our Great Glory

by theloverofdragons



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humour, Romance, Zutara Month 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverofdragons/pseuds/theloverofdragons
Summary: "What is honour compared to a woman's love? What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms ... or the memory of a brother's smile? Wind and words. Wind and words. We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy." - Maester Aemon, Game of ThronesDrabbles for Zutara Month 2016





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

"What has my brother done _now_?" Katara sighed when, over her right shoulder, she felt the tell-tale burst of heat that always accompanied Zuko.

The firebender shrugged languidly. "Nothing yet, as far as I can tell. I left him with Suki and Toph."

"You know, that's actually probably for the best," she took a sip of her drink. "Sokka can't handle his alcohol, but Suki and Toph can definitely handle _him_."

"That would explain why Suki's filling up the water jugs, and why Toph is sitting on your brother and smirking."

Katara rolled her eyes good naturedly. "I don't particularly want to know what they're planning."

Zuko snorted. "I have a vague idea."

"So are you enjoying Aang's party? I know you're not usually the party type."

"It's alright, I guess. I mean, Sokka, Aang and Uncle did kinda blackmail me into coming, but there have been some positives."

"Like…?"

"The food's alright, Aang's taste in music does seem to have improved from just his CDs of whale noises, I got to see you…and the others, of course."

Katara's mind wandered to the fact that 'the others' had appeared to have been added as a second thought. Mercifully, before her treacherous mind could expand on that, and lead to spirits-know-what, her attention was diverted by Suki and Toph passing them, leading a soaking wet and marginally less drunk Sokka towards the bathroom.

Suki glanced over to them, before her eyes widened, and travelled to a spot just above their heads, before smirking and waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Zuko frowned. "Why is she looking at us like that?"

Katara looked up, before her eyes widened like Suki's had. "Mistletoe."

The tips of Zuko's ears reddened slightly. "Oh."

Katara bit her lip as she glanced at the boy she was not-so-secretly crushing on ( _thank the Spirits that Zuko could be utterly oblivious at the best of times_ ), as they stood in an awkward silence under the mistletoe that had been hung over their heads by either the Universe sending them a message, or (probably) Toph wanting to mess with them.

"Did you know that mistletoe was considered sacred to the Ancient Celts?" Zuko blurted suddenly. "It's because it grows on trees, which were also considered sacred, and its berries were thought to contain the spirit of the tree. They had this whole special ceremony surrounding it; on the sixth day of a new moon, druids had to wear special white robes and use golden knives to cut the mistletoe from the trees. It was also seen as a good luck charm; a sprig over the door of a house was thought to protect it from thunder, lightning and all evil."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Never thought you'd be one to go and research the sacred properties of mistletoe, Sparky."

Zuko flushed. "Actually, it was Uncle. He was trying to look up whether you can make tea from it, and I guess the historical bit of it sort of stuck with me."

"That is the sort of thing Iroh would do." Katara paused, "… _can_ you make tea from mistletoe?"

"I'm pretty sure it turned out that it's poisonous."

Another awkward silence eclipsed them, with both of them either looking at the floor, or glancing up at the mistletoe above them, only to quickly avert their eyes when they thought the other was looking at them.

"You know," Zuko mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't really need mistletoe as a good luck charm. Not when I've got you." His eyes suddenly widened and his face turned even redder. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Katara hid a smile, as he began babbling about how he was sorry if that made her uncomfortable, he was a total idiot, _please don't freeze him to a wall like she did to Sokka the other day_ –

"Oh shut up you dork," she murmured, grabbing his shirt collar, and pulling him down.


	2. Eve/A New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

"Alright Team Boomerang, gather round!" Sokka barked, clambering onto an empty crate in Iroh's back garden.

Aang paused where he was using his airbending to sweep fallen leaves into a pile. "Uh Sokka…I thought we vetoed that name?"

" _Attention Team Boomerang_ ," Sokka continued loudly. "We have," he checked his watch, "T minus fifteen minutes until New Year's Eve is over, and it is _officially_ New Year's Day! I need a sit rep!"

Toph snorted. "Well, _Commander Snoozles_ , from here, I can see that everything is going exactly to plan."

"Excellent!" Sokka beamed, whirling around to where Suki, Katara and Zuko were standing by a neat line of fireworks. "Why are you all looking at me like that…?" his eyes suddenly widened. " _Toph! Why do you always feel the need to do this to me_?!"

Toph cackled. "You make it too easy!"

"Sokka, calm down!" Suki rushed in to soothe her boyfriend, as he began to turn puce. "I know Toph was messing with you just now, but everything _is_ going according to your plan."

"Your very elaborate plan," Zuko added, prompting Katara to slap his arm.

" _My plan is carefully constructed to ensure the most efficient outcome_ –!"

" _Anyway_ ," Suki broke in before Sokka could go off on one of his rants. "We've finished setting up the fireworks according to your _very specific_ calculations, Aang is getting rid of the excess leaves from the cherry blossom trees so there isn't a fire hazard, and Toph…" here Suki paused, glancing at the earthbender lounging on the bench, "…is being Toph. See? Everything will be fine."

Sokka pouted. "I guess."

"And we can have the super-romantic kiss under the fireworks that you planned."

"This is going to be the best New Year's Day ever!"

"Speaking of your plan, Sokka," Katara checked her own watch. "We've got ten minutes until midnight. That, according to you, means we should be 'arranging ourselves into our designated positions!'"

Sokka scowled. "I was just about to say that!"

" _Sure_ you were Snoozles."

Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and pulled him towards the fireworks before Toph and Sokka could start bickering again. "Do those two ever learn?"

"It's not quite midnight; there's still time to maintain old traditions, before they _supposedly_ end for the New Year."

"Oh shut it Sparky. Now, just to put Sokka's mind at ease, you know what you've got to do, right?"

"Thirty seconds before midnight, I start lighting the fuses at the designated time slots that Sokka has worked out, so they all go off in a, what was the phrase he used again? 'Big firework-y show boom'?"

"And I'm standing by with some water, just in case something goes awry. It shouldn't be needed though; I trust your control with fire enough."

Zuko smirked and snaked an arm round her waist, pulling her close to him. "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear. "I'll save you from the fireworks."

Katara blushed and rolled her eyes. "You are such a dork. Now come on. Let's get everything ready so Sokka doesn't have a heart attack."

Mercifully for Sokka, everything continued smoothly, right up to the New Year's countdown, where the fireworks were lit, and went off as the clock struck zero in a 'big firework-y show boom'. He even got his super-romantic kiss under the fireworks from Suki.

Katara slipped her hand into Zuko's and kissed his scarred cheek, as they watched the fireworks explode in vibrant colours overhead. "Happy New Year."

He squeezed her hand back. "Happy New Year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a Happy New Year to you guys too *sends hugs*


	3. Fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do I own? No I don't *wails*

"The guards just told me that Aang and Toph are expected to arrive in fifteen to twenty minutes to collect us for the ball that the Fire Sages _insisted_ on holding in the palace," Katara announced as she entered her and Zuko's living quarters. "Sokka and Suki are expected to meet us down there."

"That's nice," Zuko replied in a distracted tone.

Katara paused in fixing her crown, and looked over to where her husband was sitting on the futon they had placed in front of the large fireplace, staring into the flames that were dancing in the hearth. "Are you okay? I know this new trade proposal from Omashu has been stressful for you but –"

"It's not that," Zuko tore his gaze away from the fireplace. "Well…not exactly. I just sometimes like watching the flames. It's almost…hypnotic. I find that it relaxes me. I did it during the war as well."

"Oh." She _did_ recall that often, after dinner had been cleaned up and everyone started to prepare to go to bed, she would find Zuko still sitting by the campfire, gazing into the flames in the same way he was doing now. "Mind if I join you?"

Zuko didn't reply; he merely shifted along on the couch so she had room to sit next to him, and wrapped an arm around her waist when she did. For a while, they sat there in silence, watching the flames flicker.

"You're right," Katara murmured in his ear, marvelling at the way the fire reflected of his eyes, and, more recently, the eyes of her children. "This is relaxing. Kinda reminds me of the way I used to watch waves lapping at the shore."

"For all their obvious differences, our elements do have these subtle similarities."

"Mmm. We really can't do this for too much longer though."

"Katara, don't worry. The kids are in bed, we've still got about ten minutes before we're needed, and anyway, I'm pretty sure that we'll be able to hear Toph and Aang coming a mile away. Those two don't know the meaning of the word 'quiet'."

Katara giggled. "I suppose you do have a point."

"Glad you think so. Another couple of minutes of relaxation won't be the end of the world."

" _Five more minutes can't hurt_ ," she agreed sleepily, resting her head on Zuko's shoulder and closing her eyes.

* * *

"What's taking Sugar Queen and Sparky so long?" Toph grumbled. "That stupid party's about to start."

"I'm sure they just got distracted," Aang reasoned.

Toph snorted. "Yeah. 'Distracted'."

The Avatar rolled his eyes, although his cheeks did flush a little, and pushed open the door. "Well wha'd'ya know?"

The flames in the fireplace were still flickering, and on the futon in front of it, the rulers of the Fire Nation were curled up, fast asleep.

Aang quietly closed the door again. "They look so peaceful. I don't have it in me to disturb them…although what are we going to tell the guests at the ball?"

"Well…" an evil grin spread across Toph's face. "The obvious solution is to create a large distraction; so big, that everyone won't even _notice_ that Their Royal Highnesses aren't there."

"Yeah, that's a good idea…wait no! No that's not a good idea! That's a worse idea than Sokka taking cactus juice, and I wasn't even there to see how much of a bad idea that was! Toph! _Toph come back_!"


	4. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own the grand total of... *drumroll* nothing!

"Zuko, are you listening to me?!"

The Fire Lord jerked out of his drowsy state to meet Suki's glare. "I, uh, what was that again…?"

Suki threw her pen at his head, ignoring his yelp. "What I've been _doing_ is working out the distance between the palace and the harbour, so we can get there in the quickest, easiest way when Katara and Sokka arrive from the South Pole tomorrow!" She paused, tapping her chin thoughtfully with her fan. "It would be a lot easier if Toph were here, rather than in Ba Sing Se with Aang. She could just bend us a tunnel and we'd be there in no time, without any obstructions, be that concerned citizens, or rogue cabbage carts."

Zuko snorted. "Knowing Toph, there's a high possibility that she'd bend the tunnel right into the ocean or something."

"That is also very true. Looks like you do have a brain after all, Sparky."

"Hey!"

Suki rolled her eyes, and swiped Zuko's teacup, again ignoring his protests, and took a swig. "I know you probably think this is all a bit extreme, but I just…want to be really prepared, y'know? I haven't seen Sokka in quite some time, and the South Pole is really far away and I just…I miss him."

"I get that, I really do. I miss Katara too, and the distance does make things difficult at times, but seeing her again…it makes it all seem worth it."

"Wow Zuko, you really _do_ have a sentimental side."

"Yeah, well, tell anyone and I will deny it so hard that they'll feel the impact of my denial in the Spirit World. But in all seriousness, tomorrow's gonna go fine, and Sokka's gonna be so ridiculously happy to see you again."

* * *

Sokka _was_ overjoyed to see Suki. So overjoyed, in fact, that he nearly overbalanced and fell into the water when he charged down the ship's gangplank, and enveloped his fiancée in a hug so tight, they were practically one person.

"I did tell her he'd be excited to see her," Zuko commented, as Katara made her own way down the gangplank, in a much more dignified manner than her brother, and stood next to the Fire Lord.

"I haven't seen him this excited since King Kuei held that all you can eat buffet at the last peace summit," the waterbender rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"And you? How have you been? Everything alright in the Southern Water Tribe?"

"I've been fine, and so's everything back home. It wasn't easy being so far apart from my favourite firebender though."

"Distance doesn't matter when it comes to the heart," Zuko paused, and his cheeks flushed red. "Oh Agni…please tell me Sokka didn't hear that. He'll never let me live it down."

Katara giggled, placing a soft kiss on his scarred cheek. "Don't worry Sparky, I thought it was sweet."


	5. Snowflakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

Kya held out her hands, and watched in awe as the small white flakes descended from the sky and settled on her gloves. "Mama, wha' this?"

"Those are snowflakes," Katara whispered in her youngest daughter's ear, lightly catching a few snowflakes on her own fingers. "My mother used to tell me that the Spirits have the stars that they can play amongst, and they gave us snow for us to play with."

"Stars!" Kya clapped her hands, sending a flurry of snow into the air. "Stars an' snowflake!"

"Yes, stars and snowflakes. And just like the stars, if you look very closely, you will see that no two snowflakes are the same."

Katara held Kya close to her chest as they continued to watch the snowflakes gently drift down from the sky. Ukiuk was off playing with the other children in the Southern Water Tribe, and Zuko, Kaida, Isao and Suika had remained huddled up in the igloo they were staying in, _her firebenders had never been good with the cold_ , but this was Kya's first trip to the South Pole, and Katara had wanted to be with her when she experienced her first snowfall.

"Mama," her daughter tugged on her parka sleeve. "Mama make snow play."

"What's the magic word?"

"Peas!"

"Good girl," Katara lifted her hand, and made a swirling motion, causing the snowflakes falling closest to them to gently follow her movements. Kya clapped her hands again and giggled, as the snowflakes twirled around them, and eventually spiralled together until they made one large snowflake, before separating again and drifting back down to the ground.

The crunching sound of boots on snow distracted Katara from the mini show she was putting on for Kya, as she looked around in time to see her husband sit down on the ground next to her.

"I thought you said it was too cold for you?"

"I did, but then your dad and Sokka came home early from their 'father-son manly hunt', as Sokka calls it, so I figured the kids could spend some time with their grandpa while I came and joined you two out here. Oh and by the way, it is still ridiculously cold."

"Says the guy who swam the ocean at the North Pole, and then got thoroughly beaten by yours truly."

"Different circumstances," Zuko muttered sulkily.

Katara rolled her eyes. "You're not denying it."

"Well _technically_ I then beat you in the morning, when I was able to get out of that block of ice."

"Which _I_ froze you in. As you so eloquently put it, I rise with the moon, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, and I rise with the sun. Now, I thought we were meant to be watching the snowfall with our daughter?"

"Dada!" Kya jerked out of her fascinated study of the snowflakes, to notice her father's presence for the first time. "Dada look! Snowflake!"

"I know, Kya. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yuh huh! Mama say snowflake special! Like stars!"

"D'you know what else is special, like snowflakes and stars?"

"No," Kya shook her head vigorously, crawling over her mother's knees to settle into her father's lap.

"You, of course."

Kya giggled, as she squirmed around to find a comfortable enough spot to curl into Zuko's chest, while Katara rolled her eyes affectionately, while the snow continued to fall gently around them.

"I've said this before," she whispered into his ear. "And I'll say it again. You are such a dork sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah, you love it really."

And she really did.


	6. Unexpected Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a Game of Thrones!AU because I'm tRASH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

Koda was sharpening the sword the Lord Commander had given him, his mind still reeling after the news Pipsqueak had given him about his father being seized for treason, and Siluk rallying the tribe's warriors to sail North, and as a result, didn't see the man standing in the doorway, until he turned around and nearly jumped out the window in shock.

"My," Maester Iroh chuckled. "It is rather flattering to see that even in my old age, I still haven't lost some of my skills."

"Maester, I'm sorry, I just," Koda fumbled with the sword. "You surprised me." He finished lamely.

"That is a fine sword you've got there," Iroh noted, as he shuffled into the room.

"Oh, thanks," Koda unsheathed the sword, turning it over in his hand so the light caught the edges of the blade. "The Lord Commander gave it to me, after I was able to kill the two Faceless Ones."

"A fine reward," Iroh nodded. "And well deserved. You know, it has been many years since I have seen such a sword as this one. Not since I was training to be a Maester in Wan Shi Tong's Spirit Library."

"We had one back at the Southern Water Tribe," Koda sheathed the sword again. "Ice, it's called. Father said when he was younger, he used to call it 'Space Sword', because the metal was so dark, it looked like it came from space. He took Ice with him when he…" he swallowed heavily, "…when he sailed to Caldera with Lord Jet."

"Ah yes," Iroh sighed. "That is why I have come to visit you so unexpectedly."

"My father?"

"Yes. I have always prided myself on being able to provide tea and advice, no matter where I've been. I'm afraid I don't have any tea at the moment, but advice I have plenty of."

"What should I do, Maester?" Koda begged. "My father's been arrested for treason. Treason! My father, who loved Lord Jet like a brother, who fought alongside him to defeat the old Fire Royals, who is always so adamant about doing the right thing! How can that be?! And now my brother, Siluk, is preparing to sail North with the warriors of the tribe. I can't help but feel," he paused.

"Go on," Iroh urged.

"I can't help but feel that I should be with them."

"You are certainly at a crossroads. Your blood family is in great need. And yet you have sworn to be a brother of the Watch; one of the guardians of the Spirit Portals, sworn to defend the realms from the evil that lurks within them."

" _Night gathers, and now my watch begins_ ," Koda recited distractedly. "I know Maester Iroh, honestly I do, but it's just, I just…I know I'm the motherless bastard of Chief Sokka, but he's still my father! Siluk's my brother! I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"I understand what you are going through, truly I do," Iroh placed his hand on Koda's shoulder. "The pain and confusion of not knowing what to do. There is a saying I read in the Library which has stuck with me; _love is the death of duty, and duty is the death of love_. Believe you me; the Spirits have seen fit to test my duty. The destruction of my line. My brother, his wife, my nephew and those close to them, murdered, in that very war your father and Jet fought in."

Koda's eyes widened as a realisation began to sink in. " _Iroh_ … _General_ Iroh? The Dragon of the West?"

"I was. Now I am but a Maester, serving in the Watch."

"B-but that means that you're the son of Fire Lord Azulon! You were the heir to the throne!"

"Indeed I was. But when I lost my father, and my son Lu Ten, in the terrible day at Ember Island, on the same day my nephew was born, I renounced my claim to the throne, and decided to become a Maester."

"Your nephew? Crown Prince Zuko! He kidnapped my father's sister, Katara! That's what caused the war! I…" Koda lowered his head and blushed slightly. "…I was born from that war."

"I only met my nephew a few times; when I was travelling back from the Library, to go on to the Main Spirit Portal and we met on the road, and a few times when he travelled to see the Portals. I do not know why he ran off with your father's sister, although I do have some theories. Potentially, similar to your situation, he was at a crossroads, and made what he thought was the right choice.

Remember Koda, when you come to a crossroads, you can only hope to pick the right path, no matter how hard it seems. I hope this unexpected visit of mine has helped you choose your right path."

Iroh squeezed the boy's shoulder, which he was still holding, and began to make his way out of the room.

"Wait! Maester Iroh!" Koda rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not saying you haven't been helpful, because you really have! And thank you, for sharing your past with me, I'm really honoured! But it's just…I…I still don't really know what to do…"

Iroh paused in the doorway and looked at Sokka's bastard son intently.

_Minus the Water Tribe colouring…the boy looks so much like Zuko did when I saw him those few times…I wonder if…_

He smiled. "Do what your father would do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Iroh know? Probably. Iroh knows everything


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, still own nothing :(

"Do I have to?"

"It's only fair. I tried those seaprune things that you made at the Western Air Temple. Now it's your turn to try some of _my_ favourite food."

"I heard you tell Sokka that you liked the seaprunes!"

"And I did. However, he refused to believe me and spent the whole meal trying to steal my portion. Now, enough stalling." The Fire Prince reached over, and tapped the edge of the bowl the waterbender was holding.

Katara scowled down at the side he had just tapped, the bowl itself containing a small piece of komodo chicken that was lightly covered with a red dust. "I still don't know about this. You're infamous for liking your food stupidly spicy."

Zuko leant back in his chair and folded his arms. "I got you the mildest spice the vendor had to offer, while the portion I got for myself has the level of spiciness that I like. Come on Katara, I thought you loved trying new things?"

"Ugh, _fine_ ," she rolled her eyes, and painstakingly reached into the bowl, and placed the komodo chicken into her mouth. Zuko watched her expectantly as she chewed, and couldn't hide a small grin as her eyes widened.

"Oh spirits," she mumbled, swallowing. "That was actually really good. I thought the spices would be too overwhelming, but they weren't at all."

"See? I thought you'd like it. Want another?"

"Sure." Katara held her bowl out, and smirked suddenly. "Ha ha firebender; you thought you were the only one who could handle your spices. Well, that has now changed."

Zuko raised his eyebrow, but nonetheless dropped another piece of komodo chicken into her bowl. Still smirking, Katara reached in, and placed

"Ow ow ow, hot hot hot!" she lunged for a glass of water, and downed it in one go. "That was way spicier that the piece I had before! What gives?!"

Zuko shrugged languidly, although his golden eyes had an evil glint in them. "Oops. Must have been a piece from my portion."

"Jerkbender!"


	8. Ethereal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

Katara loved her healing.

_Obviously_ there was the whole aspect of, y'know, the _actual healing_ and of helping people, and Katara was all about the helping people ( _"I'll never turn my back on people who need me!"_ ), but it wasn't just for those reasons.

She loved the ethereal glow it produced.

The way the water shimmered, as it swirled around whatever it was healing, and how it reflected off of its surroundings. It was how, she imagined, the water in the Spirit World looked. Often, a tiny part of her was slightly disappointed when the healing had finished, and the water lost its glow, and she sometimes even wished that the healing would last slightly longer, so she could continue to watch that glow.

Now, however, she wished the damn thing would hurry up.

The plaza around her was on fire, Azula was screeching in the distance where she was chained down, the sky was blood red, and all Katara could focus on was the way that same ethereal glow she loved about healing lit Zuko's body up in a way eerily similar to how the lightning he had taken for _her_ had.

She didn't have the Spirit Water like when Aang had been hit by lightning (from the same bender; if Katara hadn't been so focused on healing Zuko, she would have made Azula _pay_ ), so all she could do was focus on the glow, the way she always had when healing, but with a newfound sense of desperation to _heal_ him, to _fix_ him, because that _La-damned idiot had just jumped in front of a super-charged bolt of lightning for her_.

The glow pulsed.

What was previously a comfort to her, was becoming a source of growing terror, because the longer that ethereal gleam was present…she didn't even want to think of the possible consequences; that stubborn firebender who had chased her, and betrayed her, and joined her, and helped her in ways she didn't even know were possible until he did them, would _not_ , under any circumstances, die on her watch.

The glow brightened, before slowly dying away as the last of the water seeped into his body, over the new starburst scar he had gotten _because of her_.

Katara watched his face, and waited.

A beat.

Two beats.

Zuko's face scrunched up slightly, before relaxing.

Another beat.

His eyes slowly opened, and Katara felt the tears budding, as she met his gaze, his golden gaze, which she noticed reflected the fire in a similar ethereal glow to that produced by her healing.

A small smile.

A whisper, _"thank you Katara"._

So yes, Katara loved her healing.


	9. Bows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

"I think he'll get it this time."

"Hopefully. He's been trying so hard, and he does enjoy it."

"I can empathise with that. Over the years, I've had nothing but good experiences with archery, and I'm glad to see that he's having fun with it too."

" _Nothing but good experiences_?" Katara raised her eyebrow. "Didn't you get knocked out by an arrow from a Yu Yan archer, when you rescued Aang as the Blue Spirit?"

Zuko flushed. "It's not…they weren't…that was a different situation!"

Across the courtyard from them, Isao notched an arrow into his bow, and drew it back. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he aimed at the target he was standing opposite before releasing the drawstring, and pouting slightly as the arrow thudded into the wood, rather than the painted target (or at least, what they _thought_ was the target, maybe it would be worth enrolling Sokka in some art classes…).

"Maybe he needs a smaller bow…"

"I said that to begin with. But _no_ , he had to be his father's son, and begin with the hard stuff."

"When have I ever–?"

"Don't even bother Sparky; your uncle and I have had many a chat over tea and Pai Sho."

Zuko's flush darkened, and he muttered under his breath about _stupid talkative uncles who wouldn't know how to keep a secret if Agni himself had taught him how to_...

"Look," Katara nudged him with her elbow, interrupting his mumbled rant. "We're not the only ones who think a smaller bow would be better."

Over where Isao was standing, Siluk and Nanouk had taken away the bow he had been using, and had begun to slowly adjust his stance, the movement of their lips indicating they were offering advice as they went through the motions.

"Huh," Zuko's lips rose in a half smile. "Kinda reminds me of how Lu Ten helped me when I was learning how to use my Dao swords."

Katara brushed her lips against his in response.

Isao exhaled, exchanged a glance with his cousins, and drew the bow.

An arrow thudded right in the middle of the target.

Five heads whipped around to see Suika perched on one of the pillars, a bow in her hand and a grin on her face.

Isao let out a strangled squawk, dropping his own bow, and charging at his twin sister, while their cousins howled with laughter.

"I didn't know Suika was interested in archery."

"She wanted it to be a surprise for us, and her brother. Apparently Suki's been giving her secret lessons instead of the dance classes her tutors wanted her to take. Toph sneaks her in."

"That…doesn't surprise me at all."

At this point, Siluk and Nanouk had collapsed on the ground, still laughing, and Isao was still chasing Suika around the courtyard, brandishing his retrieved bow.

"I'm beginning to see your point about having good experiences with archery," Katara leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder. "Maybe I should give it a go?"

"To be honest, I'm rather more concerned that your brother wants to learn 'the sneaky ways of the ninja'. He breaks into the palace kitchen enough as it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this was inspired by a scene from Game of Thrones (i'm trash)


	10. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

Katara was used to being partnered with Zuko.

Whether it be sparring partners, or 'Team Liquidy-Hot' as Sokka liked to call them, or facing the likes of the Southern Raiders, and then Azula on the day of Sozin's Comet, it had begun to feel almost as natural to her as looking after the Gaang was. Therefore, when she and Zuko were asked to takedown a group of mercenaries working for a corrupt Earth Kingdom official, she didn't even have to think twice before signing up.

This was how the two of them had come to be here; perched up a tree overlooking the mercenaries' camp, waiting for them to settle down before they could make their move.

"This should be pretty easy," Zuko murmured in her ear, having pushed up the wooden mask he had found washed up on the shore of Lake Laogai (he had looked ridiculously pleased when he found it, and refused to answer why, only saying that he'd 'tell her after the mission'). "These guys look to have been travelling some distance. That means they'll be very tired, and less alert."

"And as we have the element of surprise on top of that," she continued, just as softly. "So it should be pretty easy to take them out, and then leave them for the guards to find in the morning. Nothing Team Liquidy-Hot can't handle."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I still can't believe that your brother actually calls us that."

"It's Sokka, are you really surprised?"

"No, not really. But the sentiment behind your statement is correct; these mercs don't stand a chance against two master benders."

"Of course not, battle partner," Katara nudged his arm with hers. "Don't forget your flashy sword skills as well. And our super-amazing teamwork."

Zuko rolled his eyes again, but quickly leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. "We've got this."

Katara felt her cheeks heat up slightly, before she shook her head and adjusted the water skins around her waist.

"C'mon Sparky. Let's go beat up some bad guys."


	11. Snowed In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

 

"I hate snow!" Toph snapped from under the pile of blankets she was cocooned in. "It's wet, and cold, and irritating, and it gets everywhere!"

Sokka sniggered. "Sorry Toph, it's just really hard to take you seriously right now."

A fist emerged from the pile, and thumped him.

"We know you don't like snow, Toph," Suki sighed, as Sokka keeled over with a high pitched whine. "But it looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while."

"Snowed in in the South Pole," Toph moaned. "Oi! Sugar Queen! You're a waterbender! Can't you clear some of this stuff?!"

Katara sighed as well. "I would Toph, but we're in the middle of a snowstorm. If I cleared the snow, it would just be replaced by more, and anyway, it's too dangerous to go outside. The best thing to do is just wait it out. We can get back to the village in the morning."

"We could've stayed there, and been in the main igloo hut thing, and listen to your Gran-Gran embarrass Snoozles, but _noooo_ , Twinkletoes just _had_ to go penguin sledding!"

"I like penguin sledding!" Aang protested, before yelping as Toph's fist emerged again, and swung at him.

"It won't be too bad," Suki offered. "We've got blankets, Zuko can provide warmth and light…"

"I'm not a spark rock–"

"You are for the moment Sparky, shut up. And there's still some food that Sokka didn't find which should last us the night."

"More food?! Where?!"

"I'm not telling you."

" _Suuuuuuki_!"

* * *

"How're you coping with the snow, Sparky?" Katara rested her head on Zuko's shoulder under the blanket they were sharing.

He shrugged. "I've never liked the snow. I agree with Toph; it's too cold and inconvenient. I just hide it better than her."

"Speaking of hiding," Katara brushed her lips against his scarred cheek. "Aang's asleep, Toph can't see as well as she'd like to, and Sokka and Suki are doing their own thing. Not to mention, you're so lovely and warm, so there's really no need for _all_ of the clothing we're currently wearing…"

"Maybe being snowed in won't be so bad after all…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toph's relationship with snow is inspired by Anakin Skywalker's relationship with sand


	12. Silent Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

"It's quiet…" Sokka narrowed his eyes. "Too quiet. My Sokka-sense is tingling."

Next to him, Suki sighed. "Sokka, it's night time; it's _supposed_ to be silent, because _rational_ people are usually asleep at this time. Not spying on their little sisters."

"It's not _spying_! It's just…keeping a watchful eye on her!"

"Sounds like spying to me, Snoozles," Toph piped up.

"Sokka, what are you even trying to accomplish?" Suki massaged her temples.

"I have my suspicions that my beloved, innocent baby sister is up to something with the jerkbender. I merely wish to put my suspicions to rest, or avenge my sister's honour with the aid of Boomerang!"

"Snoozles, of all your hare-brained schemes, this has to be –"

" _Quiet_!" Sokka hissed suddenly. "She's coming this way!"

"Wha–?" Was all Suki had time to say before Sokka yanked her and Toph behind the inn's decorative bushes. Peering between the leaves, the trio saw Katara making her way down the corridor, glance around, and then slip into a room.

"Come on!" Sokka pulled them up again. "We need to find out what she's doing in there! And remember, the night is silent, and so are we!"

"Maybe you should take your own advice," Toph muttered, but nonetheless followed him and Suki to the door that Katara had just vanished behind.

Pausing outside, Sokka made a shushing gesture, prompting two lots of eyerolls, before promptly yanking open the door. "Ah- _ha_!"

Katara shrieked, dropping the bag she was holding. " _Sokka_! What in La's name do you think you're doing?!"

"I could ask you the same question!"

"I was hungry!" Katara snapped. "So I was just getting myself a midnight snack! _You_ of all people are in no position to judge me, Sokka!"

"Uhhh…"

"So she's not in here canoodling with Sparky?" Toph asked irritably.

Katara's hands flew to her hips. "What gave you that idea?!"

Sokka reddened. "Um…my Sokka-sense?"

"Really? Well my Katara-sense is telling me to freeze you to your bed to stop you from disturbing this lovely peaceful night anymore!"

Sokka shrieked at the murderous look in his sister's eyes, and fled the room. Shooting an apologetic glance at the waterbender, Suki closed the door, and she and Toph began heading back to their rooms.

"Y'know," Toph stated once they were a safe distance away from the room. "She never actually denied the canoodling charges…"

* * *

"That was a close one," a voice murmured in Katara's ear, causing her to jump about two feet in the air.

" _Spirits, Zuko_!" she hissed, placing her hand over her pounding heart. "You scared me half to death!"

He smirked. "The Blue Spirit is as silent as the night."

"Yes, yes, you're a sneaky ninja. Sneaky enough that you were able to come in through the window, and then hide when my brother decided to come barging in unannounced," Katara's breath hitched as he dragged his lips down the side of her neck. "I…I am truly in awe of your unparalleled skills."

"Your appreciation honours me."

"Glad to be of service. You're very fond of your honour, after all."

"I'm more fond of you."

"Good to know," Katara grabbed his chin, and pressed her lips to his. "Now then Sparky, where were we?"


	13. Beauty and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Disney owns Beauty and the Beast, and Nickelodeon owns A:tLA. I own a nice pen

"Oh _Zuko_ ," Katara sang as she sashayed into her husband's office.

The Fire Lord looked up from the letter he was writing. "I know that look. You're after something."

Katara gasped dramatically, and placed her hand on her chest. " _Me_?"

"Yes, you."

"Alright, you caught me," she mock huffed, making her way over to his desk, and sitting on the edge of it. "So I was just coming back from visiting the hospital, when I saw this," she unfurled the scroll she was holding. "It looks like there's a new play on in the city, and I think we should go see it."

"It's not the Ember Island Players performing it, is it?"

"Mercifully not. It's a troupe from the Earth Kingdom. Apparently it's adapted from a children's tale, also from the Earth Kingdom. It's called _Beauty and the Beast_."

"Sounds interesting, what's it about?"

" _An arrogant young prince and his castle's servants fall under the spell of a wicked spirit, who turns him into the hideous Beast until he learns to love, and be loved in return. The spirited, headstrong village girl, Ji, enters the Beast's castle after he imprisons her father. With the help of his enchanted servants, Ji begins to draw the cold-hearted Beast out of his isolation._ We can take the kids."

"Why not? We haven't had a nice family evening out for ages. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

"Kaida, sit down. Suika, stop throwing fire gummies at your brother. Isao, can you hold Kya for a moment? Yes, now! Sokka! _Stop stealing everyone's fireflakes_!"

"Katara, I'm hungry!"

"Then get your own! You _insisted_ on tagging along!"

"This is gonna be a _long_ evening…"

* * *

"Tui and La Katara, look at him! He's like, the epitome of the manly man!"

"…Uncle, I think he's the bad guy."

* * *

" _Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest_! Man, these songs are catchy!"

"There's too much singing! Why do they feel the need to incorporate all these songs?!"

"Well done Sokka, you woke Fire Lord Grouchy."

* * *

"Oh ew, it's getting romantic. Mum you didn't say there'd be romance… _oh my Agni! Mum! Dad_!"

"Oh gross you two! We're in _public_!"

"My eyes! My eyes!"

"I swear to Tui and La, I am not above sending you all to the naughty step! That includes you, Sokka!"

* * *

"Uncle…are you…crying?"

"Who me?! Of course not! Manly men like me don't cry!"

"You're totally crying, Sokka."

"Shut up jerkbender!"

* * *

"That was a good play, I thought. What about you, kids?"

"The story was good. Could've given the romance a miss though…"

"Both on, and off the stage…Katara? Why are you glaring at me? No, no, nononono put the water whip down! Put the – _Zuko! Help me! My sister is going to murder me_!"

"That's rough, buddy."

* * *

"Y'know, the character of Ji kinda reminded me of you," Zuko said to Katara, when they were lying in bed later that night.

"Oh?"

"Well, she ignored how the villagers expected her to stay at home, and marry someone, probably what's-his-face, Ào, and instead focused on her earthbending. Kinda like how a certain waterbender I know refused to accept the Northern Water Tribe's attitudes towards women bending, and literally fought for that right. Of course, Ji is also very beautiful, also like a certain waterbender I know."

Katara blushed. "Dork. Actually, while we're on this topic, the story reminded me in a way, of our own love story."

"Do go on."

"Well, first of all you were prickly and moody, like the Beast…"

"Hey!"

"Don't you even try to deny it, Sparky. For ages, we thought that you only knew how to scowl. Also, like how the Beast initially imprisons Ji…"

"Oh for Agni's sake, how many times do I have to apologise for tying you to a tree?!"

"Many times until I'm satisfied," Katara smirked. " _Anyway_ , you weren't exactly my favourite person at first. But, as we spent more time in each other's company without, y'know, fighting and stuff, and got to know each other better, like Ji and the Beast did, 'love blossomed like jasmine flowers, and the taste is just as sweet'."

"You got that phrase from Uncle."

"Shut up Sparky, I thought it was romantic. But anyway, you see my point?"

"Yeah, yeah, I see what you mean," Zuko pouted, although his lips twitched slightly when Katara brushed her lips against his. "At least there was no singing involved with us."

" _Tale as old as time_ …"

"I love you, but please stop."


	14. Oceans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

“What do you see, when you look at the ocean?”

Katara turned her head to look at the boy sitting next to her. They were on the roof of his family’s summer house on Ember Island to watch the sun set, but she saw that his eyes were focused on her instead.

“I…well, to put it simply, I see the water. I’ve just sat and watched the ocean for as long as I can remember, even before I found out that I was a waterbender. I guess it’s always been a comfort to me, to see my element so close and always there, even when everything around me is changing. Ironically, when I watch the ocean, I’m also reminded of change.”

“ _Water is the element of change_ ,” the Fire Prince said quietly.

“That sounds similar to what I was taught in my waterbending lessons. Who told you that?”

“Uncle Iroh.”

“Oh right. Well he’s right. When I’ve watched all the oceans we’ve travelled across, it’s like I can see both the constant and changing nature of it. The water in the oceans in the Poles is a dark blue, really, really, _really_ cold, which I guess you know; you decided to take a swim through them, and they’re scattered with icebergs. Whereas the water in the Earth Kingdom has a greenish tint to it, and the temperature can vary.”

“And the Fire Nation?”

“I must admit, the Fire Nation’s oceans took me by surprise. Obviously, they’re really warm, but they’re also so…so _blue_ and so clear…especially in comparison to some of the inland rivers we’ve seen, like Jang Hui, which was so polluted it was just _ugh_ ,” she shuddered. “I think they also took me by surprise, because they still brought the comfort that I get from them, even in enemy territory, which I was not suspecting at all. Going back to your question, I watch the ocean because it reminds me of where I’m from and also where I’m going, and I do it all the time because I guess I just…don’t want to leave it behind–”

“That’ll never happen,” Zuko interrupted her.

Katara blinked at his confident tone. “What makes you say that?”

“No matter where you are, it’s always there with you.”

“How come?”

“Because you hold the ocean in your eyes.”


	15. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

“People, what is the delay?!” Sokka stood in the middle of the camp shrieking. “We’re behind schedule as it is! Our departure is in fifteen minutes!”

Aang groaned, rubbing his eyes. “Sokka, don’t you think you’re taking this a bit far?”

“Of course not! I’ve made a plan, and we need to stick to it! I do not appreciate having to rearrange my plans, which I’ve had to do far too much over the past year!”

“Uh, sorry about that Sokka,” Aang sighed. “But you see, what I’m trying to say is–”

“Snoozles, it is way too early in the morning to be dealing with this! It won’t be the end of the world if we don’t leave precisely according to your schedule, so shut up before I earthbend you to the Spirit World and back!”

“Well, I would’ve said it in a nicer way,” the Avatar mumbled.

“Toph! I have not factored your sass into our departure time, which, by the way, is in twelve minutes, so you need to get moving!”

“Who’d have thought that I’d miss Madam Fussybritches bossing us around,” Toph muttered darkly to Suki, as the Kyoshi Warrior arranged the bags in a neat pile.

Suki giggled, before she paused. “Speaking of whom…where exactly _is_ Katara?”

Unfortunately, Sokka overheard. “ _Katara! Kataaaarrrrraaaa! Where have you gone?! This is messing up my departure plans big time_!”

Aang frowned slightly. “Also, has anyone seen Zuko?”

Toph thumped him as Sokka began to turn red. “Not helping, Twinkletoes!”

“Sorry.”

“Sokka! Sokka calm down!” Suki frantically tried to calm her boyfriend down. “I’m sure everything’s alright. They’re probably just collecting firewood or something, and they’ll be back ready for your scheduled departure time.”

“They’d better be or I’ll–!”

“Did I hear someone calling my name?” Katara’s voice floated over to them.

“Katara!” Sokka charged over to where she was standing on the edge of the clearing they had been camping in. “Where have you been?! Did you forget the schedule?!”

“And where’s Sifu Hotman?”

“Avatar, I swear to Agni, if you keep calling me that, I will have you doing fire squats from sunup to sundown,” Zuko growled, stalking out from the trees, and standing next to Katara. “…Why does Sokka look like he’s about to explode?”

“Because!” Suki cut in, before Sokka could go off on a rant. “Sokka was worried that you wouldn’t be back for the departure time he had worked out, and would mess up his carefully crafted schedule. Where _were_ you two anyway?” she added, frowning at their mussed up hair.

Katara shrugged. “Sparring.”

“Gotta keep our skills sharp,” Zuko added at Sokka’s suspicious glower.

“Hey Snoozles,” Toph broke in, once again diverting one of Sokka’s rants. “How’re we looking for that departure time you keep banging on about?”

Sokka shrieked. “Tui and La! I almost forgot!”

“Oh no.”

“Team Boomerang, we have seven minutes before we leave! Move, move, move!”

* * *

Later, having fortunately met Sokka’s departure time, Zuko slid across Appa’s saddle, careful not to wake Aang, Suki or Toph (especially not Toph), to where Katara was sitting.

“Sparring, huh?”

“I was telling the truth, kinda. It did start out as sparring. It just…escalated slightly.”

“Yes, so it did. In fact, when we land, how about another midnight bending session, as the last one was so enjoyable?”

“I like that plan,” Katara smirked, making sure the coast was clear, before quickly pressing her lips to his.

At the front of the saddle, steering the flying bison, Sokka suddenly sat up straight.

“My Sokka-senses are tingling…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka likes his plans
> 
>  
> 
> (btw this can be read as a prequel to Silent Night)


	16. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

“I don’t know what I expected when Katara and I started a family,” Zuko spoke softly to the small bundle he held in his arms. “My own family is really, _really_ messed up, but I swear, I won’t let any of their mistakes, or my own, touch you.”

On the bed next to him, exhausted from labour, Katara stirred slightly, but he didn’t see her; too transfixed on his new daughter.

“Uncle Iroh was, is, more like a father to me than Ozai ever was. He believed in me, even when I didn’t believe in myself, and has done so much for me, I can’t even put it in to words. I owe him so much. You’re named for him, you know. Kaida. Little Dragon for the Dragon of the West.”

Kaida blinked her huge golden eyes at her father, reaching up and encasing his index finger in her tiny fist.

“Arguably, I got my first real taste of a family for a long time, when I joined the Gaang at the Western Air Temple. They had their own little family established there and, over time, they became my family too. Toph is like the little sister I never had. Sure, she can be annoying and stubborn at times, but she does have her sensitive moments. Aang is like that hyperactive cousin who never sits still, and always wants to mess around and play with furry animals. Can’t help but love the kid though. Sokka is the best brother I could’ve asked for. We can have a great time together, ‘messing around with swords’, as your mother puts it, but, like with Toph, we can still have serious moments. Suki is also great. We can spar, talk about stuff, or sometimes just hang out and do nothing. Someday I hope you meet a group of friends who are as important to you, as they are to me.

And your mother…where do I even begin? I think I loved her for longer than I realised, and how could I not? She understands me, often better than I understand myself, she can provide the support needed, she’s kind, and caring, and beautiful, and she can kick my ass in sparring matches. There’s so much I feel for her, stuff I can’t even put into words, but I think she knows that. I can’t imagine anyone more perfect to start a family with.”

A small chuckle caused him to jump slightly, and glance over at where his wife was lying in bed.

“Our daughter’s first impression of you is going to be that you’re a huge dork,” she teased slightly, before leaning over and brushing her lips against his, while her fingertips caressed Kaida’s black curls. “You know, I can’t imagine anyone more perfect to start a family with either.”

“Uncle once told me that families can take all kinds of forms, and I’m pretty damn happy with the one I’ve got.”


	17. Enchantment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

“Some say that this forest is enchanted,” Zuko said to Katara, as they sat by a lake in the middle of the forest the Gaang had been camping in, with the only sounds accompanying them being the rustling of the wind, or occasionally the voices of the rest of the Gaang as they packed up camp.

Katara raised her eyebrow in curiosity. “What, like Hei Bai’s forest was thought to be enchanted?”

“No, not quite like that. Now let’s see if I can remember this right…” he shrugged at her quizzical look. “My mother told me this story, but it was so long ago, I can’t remember it off the top of my head.”

Her expression softened, and she rested her head on his shoulder. “Take all the time you need.”

“No it’s alright; I think I remember it now. Okay, so the nearest village is a couple of miles away, then there’s this forest, and then the next village a few miles once you get out of the trees. When villagers would make journeys between the two, it was thought that if you ended up in the right spot in the woods, a group of spirits…or maybe just one, I can’t remember, if they deemed you worthy, would place an enchantment on you. I’m pretty sure that it was a good thing to happen, but like I said, I can’t really remember.”

Katara’s hand trailed up his arm. “And what kind of people would these spirits put an enchantment on?”

“Oh you know, the usual sort. Orphans, lost travellers with hearts of gold,” he paused, and looked into her eyes. “Lovers.”

Katara smiled. “This place is pretty enchanting. D’you think we’ll have an enchantment put on us?”

He shrugged. “To be honest, I don’t believe one is needed.”

They began to lean in until their lips were a hair’s breadth away from each other.

Unfortunately, their moment was promptly broken by a loud crash, a shriek, and then Suki’s voice floating over to them.

“Uh, guys? I think we broke something…”


	18. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

Zuko touched his finger to the wick inside the paper lantern hanging from the tree, and stepped back as a flame fixed itself to the candle, with the lantern giving off a soft glow. Smiling in satisfaction, the firebender walked over to where Katara was seated by the side of the turtleduck pond, clutching something to her chest.

"This was my favourite spot when I was younger," he said, as he lowered himself to sit next to her. "When Azula was being particularly unbearable, or my firebending lessons weren't going to plan, or I just needed to get away, I'd come here. Usually my mother would be here, but even after she left, I kept coming whenever I needed to clear my head in a way that didn't involve Uncle's tea," he trailed off as he glanced at the waterbender, who was staring at the pond with a vacant look in her eyes. "Uh, Katara? Are you alright?"

She jumped. "What? Oh, yes, of course! This is just kinda stupid, because I'm feeling shy, and I _never_ feel _shy_ , unless you're counting that one time, and I'm going to shut up now..."

"You know, nervous babbling is usually my thing," he teased, before turning serious again. "Really Katara, what's on your mind? You know you can tell me."

"Well…" she took a deep breath. "In the Water Tribe, it's a small tradition to give a gift to someone who means a lot to you. And since you joined the Gaang, you've done so much for me, even when I was being horrible to you, and for La's sake, you took a _bolt of lightning to the chest_ , and I just…" she gestured lamely at the package she was holding.

His gaze softened. "You really didn't have to–"

"But I wanted to," she interrupted. "I…we…you mean a lot to me."

Wordlessly, she handed the package over, and bit her lip slightly as she watched him unwrap it. Once he had finished, his eyes widened slightly as he took in the object he was holding.

Katara flushed lightly. "I know it's kinda stupid, and a pretty corny thing to do, and a really lame way of trying to show you how grateful I am, and–!"

She was cut off by Zuko pulling her close, and pressing his lips to hers.

"You mean a lot to me, too."


	19. Electric Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

“Zuko, is this really necessary?”

“You’re the one who keeps complaining about the electrics not working properly.”

“Well, yeah, but can’t you wait for a qualified electrician to sort it?”

“None of them can get here until tomorrow, and I believe you said ‘if something isn’t done about this soon, I will go crazy’?”

“I guess…but Sokka’s here! Can’t he sort this out?”

“Do you really think he’s not taking advantage of the blackout to spend some ‘quality time’ with Suki?”

“Oh thanks. Could’ve done without _those_ mental images.”

“Oh stop complaining waterbender; I’m doing this for you.”

“How honourable of you. But still, are you _sure_ you know what you’re doing?”

“ _Yes I have some understanding of what I’m doing_. Otherwise I’d just be an idiot on a stepladder.”

“If you give yourself an electric shock, be prepared for me to say ‘I told you so’.”

“I love you too. Okay…try it now…no wait, turn it off! Turn it off!”

* * *

Katara bit her lip to keep from giggling, as she ran her hair through Zuko’s spikier-than-normal hair, and took in his slightly frazzled appearance.

“Aw, is someone being a grumpy turtleduck?”

Zuko looked at her flatly. “I kept getting electric shocks. _You_ would be a ‘grumpy turtleduck’ if that happened to you.”

Katara couldn’t help herself, and let out a giggle. “I did tell you so.”

Her grin widened at his groan. “Oh cheer up Sparky. It was a pretty sweet gesture.”

“Glad you appreciate my efforts of electric love.”

She rolled her eyes. “Dork. But then, it has been said that sparks do fly between us.” Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his, before suddenly rearing back.

“Ow! Stupid electric spark! I didn’t mean literally!”


	20. Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

“So,” Katara lowered herself so she was sitting next to her husband on the beach towel. “Was I right about this holiday, or was I right?”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “You were right. Even though you came barging in to my office, and sat on my desk, refusing to move, until I agreed, you were right.”

Katara smirked. “I can be very persuasive.”

“I’m aware.”

“Oh lighten up Fire Lord Sulks-A-Lot, you enjoy coming to Ember Island.”

“One, I do not ‘sulk’ nearly as much as you make out, and two, yes I do but that doesn’t change the fact that I was in the middle of reviewing a very important trade deal with Gaoling, and you were sitting on it.”

Her smirk only widened. “But you can’t deny that it was a good idea to take a holiday.”

Zuko pouted.

Katara giggled, pressing her lips to his. “See? You’ve been having as much fun as the rest of us. The kids love it here–”

“When you said ‘we’ll spend time as a family; let’s take the kids’, I did not realise that Aang, Toph, and your brother counted as ‘the kids’.”

“We’ve always had a great time at Ember Island, even when we were hiding out during the War! It’s a Gaang Tradition!”

“…We are _not_ going to see the Ember Island Players. _Love Amongst the Dragons_ is a classic, and they butcher it! Every. Year.”

“Aww, not even to see their revised version of _The Boy in the Iceberg_?”

“Absolutely not. The last thing I need is for the kids to think I have an obsession with honour.”

“…You kinda did…”

“Not the point! And besides, they over-exaggerate it! And do you really want them to see your continued ‘tearbending’?”

It was Katara’s turn to pout. “Point taken.”

Zuko adjusted himself so he was sitting behind her, and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Oh stop sulking. This holiday is still way more enjoyable than being stuck back in Caldera, working.”

She looked over her shoulder at him, and smirked. “So you admit that it _is_ fun, and it _was_ a good idea to take a holiday!”

“Yes, yes, as usual, I bow to your superior judgement.”

“And don’t you forget it. We’re gonna have an amazing Ember Island holiday, and nothing will go wrong!”

“…You say that, but the kids and Toph have just buried Sokka.”


	21. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

“Zuko, you’re really warm.”

“Really? As a firebender, I hadn’t noticed.”

“Shut up Sparky,” Katara poked him, ignoring his yelp of protest. “What I’m saying is you’re really warm, borderline hot–”

“You’ve never brought this up before.”

She raised her eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure I have.”

“Alright, let me rephrase that; you’ve never complained about this before. When I’ve stayed in your room in the Southern Water Tribe, and also when we’ve been camping in the Earth Kingdom, you’ve always insisted on cuddling next to me in bed, among other things, saying on many an occasion ‘oh Zuko, I love how much warmth you generate, ooh, I’m going to be so nice and toasty tonight’.”

“Well for one, I don’t talk like that, but that’s a legitimate reason! The South Pole is freezing, and parts of the Earth Kingdom can get cold at night too, therefore I need your warmth. However, the opposite is true in the Fire Nation, and while it’s mostly tolerable, there are some nights, like this one, where it’s just too much! I’m pretty sure most of the warmth is being produced by you, though.”

“Yes, as a firebender, I’m naturally warm. I don’t know if this is a waterbender thing, or just you, but you’re naturally cool. I’m going to sleep now.”

Katara pouted, before an evil idea popped into her mind.

“Katara, what are you – _sweet Agni Katara, your feet are freezing! Get them off me! Get them off – argh_!”

“Oh dear Zuko, you appear to have fallen off the bed. Must be a firebender thing.”


	22. Colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Do I own A:tLA?, You betcha ass I do...not

Katara moved her finger, along with her son’s, down the parchment resting on the ground in front of them.

“See that? That’s blue. Like the sky, and the sea, and the turtleduck pond. Mama’s favourite colour is blue, because it reminds her of the Southern Water Tribe, with everyone in their blue parkas, and her mama’s eyes, and her waterbending, and her son’s eyes, and the colour Daddy and Uncle Sokka turned when they decided to have one of their stupid ‘manlier-than-thou’ competitions, and have an ‘extreme snowball fight’ without the appropriate clothing. But anyway, blue’s a nice, calming colour, don’t you agree?”

Although, at nearly one year old, Ukiuk more than likely didn’t understand her, he still gave a small giggle as his mother bounced him in her arms.

“Yes, you’re mama’s clever boy. When you get older, I’m sure you’ll find that colours will have their own special meaning for you, like they do for me. Like this,” she moved their fingers across the parchment. “This is yellow, like the sun. It’s a nice, cheerful, bouncy colour, just like your Uncle Aang. And it can also be shiny, which we call gold, like your father’s crown, and his and your big sister’s, and Uncle Iroh’s eyes. Then there’s green,” again, she moved their fingers to the corresponding splotch of colour. “I find it to be a nice, steady colour, like your Aunt Toph, and it goes well with everything, like when your Aunt Suki hides so well, we can never find her.

“These colours are also special to the elements; Water has blue, Earth has green, Air has yellow. And now, we come to the last colour on here, and the last element; Fire has red.

“I never thought that I would like red. Like fire is different to water, red is different to blue. Red can be bold where blue is soft, and it can be angry when blue is calm. For ages, I just had bad memories of red, and fire, but then that changed when I got to know your father.

“He showed me that red can be soft and calm like blue, and so can fire. Now, all the memories I have of red are positive. It’s the colour of the Fire Nation, my new home, it’s the colour of blood, which can also mean life, it’s the colour of the blankets that I wrap you and your sister in, and it’s the colour your father wears, because he was brave enough to stand up for what’s right, and what means the most to him.”

“You put it a lot better than I could have,” Zuko’s voice sounded from the doorway.

Katara turned her head, and smirked at her husband as he walked over, and sat next to her. “I have a way with words.”

The Fire Lord brushed his finger across the top of their now sleeping son. “You sure do. I never realised what colours can mean to you, until you said it.”

“Well, like I said,” she rested her head on his shoulder. “Colours can have different meanings for everyone. They’re all special in their own way.”

“I guess you’re right…although you did forget to compare those colours to tea plants. Uncle Iroh would be disappointed.”


	23. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

“It feels so good to be back home,” Katara stretched her arms over her head. “Don’t get me wrong, I love travelling, and spending a day in the city like we just did, but coming home is just such a nice comfort.”

“A saying that Uncle is pretty fond of is ‘ _home is where the heart is_ ’,” Zuko replied, pulling her to his side, and brushing his lips against her cheeks. “I’m lucky enough to have my heart by my side, but I agree; it is always nice to get home at the end of the day.”

Katara blushed. “You are such a dork sometimes.” She placed her hand on the door handles which led to their room. “But still, I can’t wait to have a nice, long bath, and then curl up in bed, and – WHAT IN THE NAME OF TUI AND LA HAS HAPPENED HERE?!”

“Katara! Zuko! Thank the Spirits you’re home!” Sokka flung himself across the room. “We thought you’d left us here to die!”

“ _Sokka_ ,” Katara growled. “What. Have. You. Done. In. Here?”

Zuko poked his head around the door. “…Did Toph try redecorating again?”

“I take offence at that Sparky!” Toph snapped from behind the sofa that she, Suki and Aang were hiding behind. “My decorating skills are impeccable!”

If Katara was a firebender, flames would have been billowing from her fists. “ _We leave you guys here for one day, ONE DAY, and this is what you do to my house_?!”

“It was kind of an accident?” Aang offered, sheepishly looking around at the upended furniture and the indents in the wall from multiple fan and boomerang strikes. “Sokka saw a spider-wasp.”

Sokka nodded vigorously. “It had stripes, and long legs, and it was just freaky! I know that I’m a mighty warrior, but even I have my limits!”

Zuko blinked. “Uh, Sokka? Spider-wasps aren’t native to the Fire Nation. The hot climate here makes in uninhabitable for them.”

Sokka paled, as Katara reddened. “But Toph said –!”

“Sokka, Toph’s blind, remember?”

The earthbender cackled. “I know Katara’s about to go all Madam Fussybritches on us, but it was so worth it to see all your reactions!”

“ _Fix this_!” Katara howled, prompting Aang, Sokka and Suki to spring into actions with frightened yelps, while Toph merely descended into more laughter (Zuko considered reminding Katara that her glares didn’t work on the blind girl but, in a rare act of actually thinking things through, decided not to), before fleeing from the room, dragging Toph with them, before the waterbender could send some ~~much deserved~~ water whips after them.

As Suki made her way past Zuko, she offered an embarrassed smile. “Uh…welcome home?”


	24. Northern Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

Katara leaned back against her husband’s chest, emitting a small sigh of pleasure as his warm hands gently massaged her swelling stomach.

“Aren’t they beautiful?”

“They are,” Zuko replied. “I’ve never seen anything like it…it kinda reminds me of when Aang and I saw the dragons, but at the same time, it’s so different…what makes the lights dance?” he asked softly.

“None of us know for sure,” she replied. “Here in the Northern Water Tribe, some say it’s the lights from the Spirit World flowing through to our world. Gran-Gran used to tell me that it’s the Spirits themselves dancing among the stars.”

“Or maybe it’s both?”

“Or maybe it’s both,” she agreed, turning her head and brushing her lips against his, while his hands still caressed her baby bump.

“I know it sounds kinda crazy, but I could just watch them forever. They’re just so…otherworldly, and hypnotic.”

“Mmm,” she rested her head on his shoulder. “In the South Pole, we have lights similar to these. Sokka and I were never able to see them, as they can only be viewed from certain high points, and unlike the Northern Water Tribe, the Southern Water Tribe is situated lower down, closer to the coast.”

“Tell you what,” his arms moved up from her stomach to wrap around her shoulders. “One of these days we’ll go looking for the Southern Lights. Maybe we’ll find them, maybe we won’t. And when the baby is born, we can come back here and watch the Northern Lights again. We may not have forever, but this is just as good.”


	25. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

Zuko was no stranger to sacrifice.

He’d sacrificed a lot over the years, ranging from his pride when he joined the Avatar’s group at the Western Air Temple, to his social life when he took over as Fire Lord, to his beauty sleep when the kids would wake up early in the morning and Katara would refuse point blank to get out of bed, to nearly his life, when he jumped in front of the lightning in his Agni Kai against Azula.

But if there was one thing that he wouldn’t sacrifice for anyone, it was his dignity, dammit!

“For the last time,” he sighed. “No.”

Blue eyes blinked pleadingly at him, accompanied by a pout and trembling of the lips.

“I said no, Katara. You can’t wear my crown, or pretend to be me, to one up your brother in whatever weird competition you two are having this time. Anyway, you’ve got your own crown.”

“But it won’t be the _same_ ,” Katara whined. “Come on Zuko, it’s the _honourable_ thing to do! You wouldn’t sacrifice your _honour_ , would you?”

“That’s not the point. And how is it honourable, anyway?”

“It’ll make your wife happy,” Katara amped the puppy-seal eyes up to maximum power, as if she could literally _see_ his defences crumbling.

Dammit, that look she had could make him sacrifice everything he had. “Alright fine. Just this once.” _The things I do for love…_

Katara smirked in triumph. “I knew I married you for a good reason.”

“Oh gee thanks.”

Her smirk merely widened, as she leaned in to press her lips against his, before removing his crown, and sauntering out of his office.

The now-crownless Fire Lord sank down in his chair, and rubbed his forehead.

Okay, so maybe there was _one_ exception to his whole ‘not-sacrificing-his-dignity-for-anyone’ rule, especially if it affected his honour.

“My Lord? The princesses wish to know when you will, uh, be joining them for their tea parties.”

…It was a stupid rule anyway.


	26. Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

“Why, Spirits, why?” Sokka wailed. “We had a deal! Let the others grow old, not me!”

Toph raised her eyebrow. “Snoozles, those seaprunes are salty enough, without you crying into them.”

For once, Sokka ignored her, and continued bawling into his birthday breakfast.

Suki sighed. “Come on Sokka, Katara made those specially for you. Eat up, so we can call the kids back in, and open your presents. It’s your thirtieth birthday, for Kyoshi’s sake.”

Sokka cried harder.

“My youth is draining away! Soon I’ll be old and decrepit!”

Zuko raised his eyebrow. “Sokka, you’re _thirty_.”

“But there’s so much I promised myself in my youth that I’d accomplish!”

“And you can still accomplish them,” Katara replied. “Thirty is still pretty young.”

"Not young enough!" Sokka howled.

“You can still be young at heart,” Aang stated. “Like, I’m technically a hundred and twenty six, but I don’t feel it! And you’ve already accomplished loads! You helped stop a war when you were a teenager, you’ve got an awesome family, and you’re an amazing leader! Everything you’ve done in your youth will help you continue them now!”

“But what of my legacy?! Will any of that survive?! Like my warrior skills or my amazing sarcasm?”

“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that,” Katara muttered. “They survived up to this point.”

“Think of it this way,” Suki soothed. “You’re only young once, but you can be immature forever.”

“Just look at Twinkletoes.” Toph added.

“Thanks,” Aang beamed. “…Hey!”

“And I’ll still be the ruggedly handsome fellow I am?”

“You’ll always be handsome to me,” Suki cooed, leaning down to kiss him.

“Oh come on guys,” Aang muttered. “We’re still in the room.”

* * *

“Well he cheered up,” Katara noted, sitting next to Zuko on the futon as her brother eagerly tore into his presents.

The Fire Lord snorted. “Gifts bring out the youth in all of us. You’ve seen Uncle whenever he opens a new tea set.”

Katara giggled. “That’s true. Like Aang said, we can all be young at heart. I’ve been married to you for how many years? And it still feels as wonderful as it did back when we first started dating.”

Zuko smirked. “And you say I can be a dork.”

“Yeah, well, you are. That’ll never change,” Katara rolled her eyes, before brushing her lips against his. “Like how no matter how old we get, we’ll always have our special moments.”

Sadly, this particular moment was interrupted by a certain earthbender.

“Urgh! Gross! I swear, between you two and Snoozles and Fan Girl, I’m gonna die young from all your mushiness.”


	27. Intertwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

Sometimes it seemed that being intertwined was in their very nature.

There was the physical aspect, where they would lay in their bed, with the sheets and their bodies wrapped around each other, or the way their elements responded to each other, dancing around like Ran and Shao; Tui and La.

There was also the more spiritual aspect, such as their destines, which could have begun to intertwine from any moment, from their first proper battle at the North Pole, to the caves underneath Ba Sing Se, to their ‘life changing field trip’, or even to when he jumped in front of lightning for her, shaping them for greatness both individually, and with each other.

Not to mention the way their personalities intermingled, resulting in a deep friendship and understanding, and eventually culminating in, what he considered (he’s always been a bit of a romantic), one of the greatest romances any of the Four Nations had experienced in centuries.

Now, they sat by the turtleduck pond, while their children ran around, and as they always did and always would, their hands found each other, their fingers intertwining.

From his tea room which provided him the best views of the palace (and not just the scenery), Iroh sipped his tea and smiled.


	28. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow owns

“We have a Code Red.”

“What is it with you firebenders, and associating everything with red?”

“Well apart from the fact that it’s the colour of our element and our nation? Besides, it’s _your_ brother who came up with ‘Code Red’.”

“Knowing Sokka, it’s something food related.”

“He just tackled, _tackled_ , me in the hallway because he’s run out of _my_ fireflakes. If we don’t get him some more soon, he’ll raid the kitchen. Our meat stocks can’t handle another Sokka-attack this month!”

“Couldn’t Suki, or Aang, or even Toph –”

“Who d’you think sent him my way?”

“How…helpful. Honestly, you two and your fireflakes. I don’t know why you get so worked up about them.”

“Now hang on just a second. I’ll have you know that fireflakes are an integral part to the Fire Nation’s snacking diet. My ancestors have eaten fireflakes, I eat fireflakes, and our children will eat fireflakes. They’re to the Fire Nation what seal jerky is to the Water Tribes.”

“Okay, okay, I get your point. You people _really_ love your little, red spicy snacks. Oh stop pouting Sparky; you know I love you really.”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Now what do we do about Sokka and his fireflakes?”

“Oh just give him a bowl of chilli flakes instead. He doesn’t take the time to look at the colour before he shovels it in his mouth.”


	29. Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow knows

“I am so tired,” Katara flopped face down on the bed, next to where Zuko was sitting. “Between meetings with our advisors, and visiting the hospitals around the city, all I want to do is sleep.”

Zuko raised his eyebrow in amusement. “Really?”

Katara raised her head, smirking at the familiar glint in her husband’s eyes. “Well,” she raised herself up to meet his lips with hers. “I suppose I may have _some_ energy left…”

“ _Oh Spirits, no_!” a voice shrieked, causing them to spring apart with yelps and curses.

“Who said that?!” Zuko snapped.

Katara narrowed her eyes. “Sokka. That better not be you.”

“ _Um…it’s not_!” the voice replied in a falsetto. “ _It’s, um, the…pillow! It’s the pillow_!”

Zuko raised his eyebrow. “Okay, I’ll bite. The pillow?”

“ _Yes_!” the pillow grumbled. “ _Some of us pillows are sentient! We can talk, and have situational awareness! And therefore, they, I mean_ we _, do not want to be witnesses to…activities that will traumatise us for life_!”

Katara glanced at her husband, as they both rolled their eyes. “And why haven’t you brought this up before, O Sentient Pillow? I mean, this isn’t the first time said activities will take place.”

The pillow made a disgusted noise. “ _I, uh, well…b-better late than never_!”

“I’m going to set you on fire,” Zuko said flatly.

“ _What?! You can’t do that, you…you pillow murdering jerkbender_!”

“Oh for La’s sake, give it up Sokka!” Katara snapped. “We know it’s you! Your stupid falsetto fooled no one, and you just called Zuko ‘jerkbender’! Get out here, or I’ll turn you into a human icicle!”

“Why are you even under there, anyway?” Zuko queried, as Sokka rolled out from under the bed, and stood, dusting himself down and trying to look dignified.

“And thank the Spirits I was! Otherwise, who knows what would have happened?” Sokka yelped as his sister pinched his ear in between her thumb and forefinger, and dragged him over to the bedroom door. “It was Toph’s fault! She earthbended me there, and wouldn’t set me free! And then when I finally got free, you two were there!”

“Well then, in the morning, I’ll turn you both into human icicles!” Katara shoved him out, and slammed the door in his face, before stalking back to the bed.

“You know,” Zuko said, as she climbed back next to him. “After the sting wears off, he’s going to be all smug that he prevented our ‘activities’.”

Katara smirked, leaning up to press her lips to his. “Well you know me; I can’t resist proving my brother wrong.”


	30. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own as much as Jon Snow owns

Sometimes, they look back.

Back to a time before everything fell apart, before mothers were lost, the meaning of home became warped, and the innocence that comes with childhood was snatched away; one having to step into the role of matriarch, the other desperately trying to rectify what went wrong.

The times they spent as enemies are not the fondest memories, when elements clashed, and there was betrayal, and pain, yet with these memories come the promise of _never again_.

Arguably, some the fondest times to look back on are the ones where the newfound friendship began to gain momentum. Times spent either messing around with the others in between preparing for the end of the war that had haunted their lives, or just together, providing understandings and comforts. Then the Agni Kai, where sacrifices were made, healings were performed, a throne was gained, and a deep friendship began to teeter on the edge of something _more_.

Then the times that came after the war, where the peace making processes began; by no means easy, but their experiences had given them the strength necessary to cope with it, until slowly but surely, the restoration of balance between the nations that the Avatar had promised returned. Friendship blossomed into romance, resulting in a union of fire and water, a concept previously unheard of for the past hundred years.

The blank canvas of the future was spread before them, before all of them; one they could make better than the past.

Sometimes they look back.

Most times they look forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Zutara Month comes to an end *sobs*
> 
> Huge thanks go to officialzutaramonth over on tumblr *loud applause*
> 
> And thanks to all of you guys too *sends hugs*

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Zutara Month!


End file.
